


Heated Clue (Garnet x oc)

by Mayomayomay



Series: Inspired by To Pieces For You [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Family, Futanari, Gem Fusion, Gems In Heat, Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayomayomay/pseuds/Mayomayomay
Summary: This one-shot is completely made up and not part of the actual story in any way. There are a few made up concepts in this one also. Think of it as an AU.





	Heated Clue (Garnet x oc)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Pieces For You (Steven Universe Story) (Editing)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210079) by [Mayomayomay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayomayomay/pseuds/Mayomayomay). 



> This one-shot is completely made up and not part of the actual story in any way. There are a few made up concepts in this one also. Think of it as an AU.

I didn't know. I had never been through this before. So when it started I only had one thing I could compare it to.

Corruption.

The burn had started subtly. Nothing concerning at first but the odd feeling had caused me to pause in the middle of the mission,

"Oof!" 

Amethyst had walked into me, "Hey don't just suddenly stop like that!

 I pondered the feeling for a moment, "Bixbite, what is it?" 

I had looked up at Garnet and smiled, "Its nothing."

And I really thought that to be true at the time.

The mission continued and was a success but then over the week the burning slowly grew much to my dismay as I connected it to my one instance I could compare it to. 

I dare not cry. Garnet would notice.

_~What should we do?~_

_~I...I don't know...I was so careful...I I don't know how this happened.~_

I took a deep breath trying to settle my counterparts.

I was now a danger to my family and I had to leave. The burn of corruption would only get worse.

And that what I did without a word.

I traveled far to the mountains by warp pad and as the days went by the heat only got worse and worse.

Nothing I did would stop it.

I laid in the cave in agonizing pain and that's where I stayed. I hadn't move in about to day.

_~At Least Garnet and the others are safe from me...~_

I groaned in pain as sweat poured from my being and I trembled. When a scent suddenly filled all my senses I froze...what came after the scent nearly killed me.

Footsteps.

I couldn't move. I was too tired. I couldn't even open my eyes.

_~Great maybe It's a corrupt gem come to end me.~_

I breathed in heavily...

A hand caressed my cheek.

I tensed at that touch as it brought relief from the burn...

_~W-what?~_

I...I needed more...more of that touch.

I forced my eyes opened and was surprised to see Garnet looking down at me worriedly, "Bixbite, I've been looking for you for days. Why didn't you just tell me?"

She looked so worried...

Tears welled in my eyes,"I don't want you to see me like this..." I whimpered.

She shook her head confused,"Why not? This can kill you. Let me take-" She paused staring down at me. "...You're afraid."

She caressed my cheek again and a shock went through me causing me to moan.

I looked at her in confusion as she chuckled, "This is your first heat isn't it?"

"G-Garnet." I moaned again in pleasure as she picked me up.

What was happening? 

I leaned into her trembling. She...she made the burn subside some and she smelled so lovely...a purring came from me.

When she sighed and started to exit the cave I was still very much confused, "Garnet I...what is happening to me?" I groaned burying my face into her.

"You're in heat. Not corrupting." She caressed my thigh with her thumb as we walked. "I'll explain as we head back."

\-----

I panted in agony as I rolled around the bed, "Yeah, I'm getting out of here before she punches my face in. Good luck with that."

Sure enough hearing Amethyst voice I growled and my hair blow around slightly.

"Beryl I'm coming in." Someone announced.

My eyes shot to the entrance way in a haze as I watched her walk in. In both hands she carried what I knew by now to be buckets of ice.

I couldn't think straight, I wasn't thinking straight-

"Ah!"

I pinned her under me but as I pulled in closer I frowned, "Where is Garnet?" It was caught somewhere between a beg and a demand.

I shuddered and whimpered in pain as I rolled away from Pearl near tears.

"You're getting worse. This is such bad timing. I'm so sorry Beryl."

"P-Please go..." I begged her.

She popped up, "Right, right. I know she'll be here as soon as she can be."

Our room was filled with silence again. 

_1 day later_

_Scarlet_

 

My eyes snapped open.

When she sped into the room.

"Bixbite!"

I crawled over to her slowly. When she spotted me she crouched to caress my cheek. "Where is Crystal?"

I simply moaned leaning into her touch eagerly. I couldn't stand the clothes,

"G-Garnet please..."I begged her.

She kissed me gently before looking around.

I watched as Crystal came from behind her wrapping her arms tightly around her moaning. Just being near her drove my love crazy.

I smirked at the sight.

"So it  _is_  both of your heat. I was afraid of that. Don't worry I'll take care of it...can you fuse or is it too much?" 

I simply moaned grinding against her desperately.

"I...I need you please...please Garnet fuck me..." I begged her clinging to her.

She breathed my scent in as Crystal hugged her from behind whimpering.

"I take that as a no."

I moaned as she grabbed my bare breast stroking the nipples for a moment before her hands slide down to my shifted sex fingering my clit. I screamed as my tears rolled in ecstasy. 

Crystal whined in need and I barely noticed when Garnet pulled her forward until my love was pressed against me.

I kissed her and she clung to me but that when I felt it. That when I felt Garnet's length pressed against me. I don't know when he had undressed or shifted sexes but I didn't care.

"G-Garnet please, please...I I need you please." I cried.

We both moaned as she pushed into me and I looked into my Crystal's beautiful eyes as she cried out her face blushing a deep blue.

"Garnet..."She moaned low glancing back at her as she fucked me.

My back arched as she rutted into me repeatedly. My skin burned and I tightened around her wanting more. I growled,

"Fuck me! Make me scream!" 

Crystal blushed deeper at my words looking back down at me...I gasp as the older fusion pulled out but felt a deep pleasure full me when my Crystal cried out deeply. Something I had never heard before. I could feel what she felt...were we that connected?

"I-its...its...its inside...me Garnet!" Her tongue fell out of her mouth as our lover pulled out of me to push into her.

The pure look of bliss on her face made me grow wetter as I squirmed around.

"Crystal." I moaned.

She got my cue as I felt her gem grow hot.

\-----

Bixbite

I screamed a Garnet rutted into me my heat subsiding a bit. A sense of urgency started to grow rapidly. Garnet growled and a moan followed.

The sound triggered something in me. I wrapped my legs tightly around her waist forcing her into me deeper causing her to falter.

"Bixbite calm down." She laughed some but I growled at her.

"I want it. Fill me." Her breath hitched and she stared down at me seriously,

"B-Bixbite..." She looked surprised.

"I'm not kidding..." I thought I'd die when she paused in her surprise. "I want it. I want your geode."

She nodded once but said, "This...this is not something we actually talked about." She reminded.

I knew what she meant but still, I whined and keened for her.

"Today. Tomorrow. After all this is over. Whenever. Wherever. Just know that I want them!" I begged whimpering as I moved towards her. "As many as you want!"

She slowly pressed her head against mine with a smile, "Duly noted." She whispered lovingly, pressing into me.

I lost all sense of reason and know how then at her simple words as I was pushed over the edge.

My tears didn't matter. My cries didn't matter.

I stared into her beautiful heterochromia.

The only thing that mattered was her and the addition to our family one day.

\--------

\--------

I smiled as I placed my hand on my tummy rubbing the large bump there.

"Bixbite."

I looked up at Garnet as she warped in.

"Why are you still up? You should be getting your rest." I ignored her quiet scolding walking up to her.

She placed her hand on my abdomen protectively, "Oh hush it won't kill me. I obviously was waiting for you." She placed her other hand on my waist and leaned in to kiss me.

In was late but not too late. It didn't matter too much as Steven had moved out several months ago now, which was understandable he was a young adult now. He wanted to experience freedom such as living on his own.

"It's just..."

I rolled my eyes playfully, "If you're so worried you want to carry them?"

She hesitated then nodded blushing lightly.

She ushered me into the temple.

By the time we were in her room I smiled gently and pulled her closer to me to fuse.

Iris Agate marveled at the feeling for a moment before unfusing.

I turned to Garnet slowly eyeing her before placing my hands gently on her stomach.

Hers was the one that bulged now.

"I love you." I kissed her as we headed to bed.


End file.
